


The Other Side

by Mercywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercywinchester/pseuds/Mercywinchester
Summary: It's been weeks since you've gotten any action, and you're starting to get frustrated. But Sam might be willing to help with that.





	The Other Side

Sighing, I took the last sip of my drink and pulled out my phone to call Sam. Dean had left the bar with some girl a while ago, and I’d been sitting here in that time, trying to procure my own one night stand, but had had no luck. The only men who had approached me had been a douchebag trying to cheat on his girlfriend—whose plans had been upended when she showed up—and some guy that had been quite the conversationalist, but had declined my proposition. So I wouldn’t be getting laid… again.

Sam picked up on the third ring. “Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just done waiting around for something that’s not happening tonight and don’t feel like walking back to the motel. Will you come pick me up?” I asked, waving to get the bartender’s attention.

“I’ll be there in five,” he said, and we hung up. The bartender, a pretty brunette with gorgeous green eyes, came over and refilled my drink, leaning against the counter.

“Bad night?” she asked, capping the whiskey.

I nodded, lifting the glass to my lips. “Oh, yeah. I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s impossible for a girl to get laid in this town.” I winced. “Sorry, TMI.”

“Not the worst thing I’ve heard in this job, and you’re pretty right.” She laughed. “But as a gift from one sexually frustrated girl to another, this drink’s on the house tonight.”

“Thanks.”

She smiled and went to serve another patron, and I sat on my phone while I waited for Sam. As soon as his text came through, I downed my drink, tossed a few bills onto the bar—with a generous tip for the bartender—and headed into the parking lot.

Sam idled by the curb and smiled at me when I got in. “You seem annoyed.”

“I am annoyed,” I replied as he started towards the motel. “Who do I have to kill to get laid? It’s been weeks, and I’m sexually frustrated. I mean, fuck, how did I not managed to get some tonight? This dress and these heels practically scream that I’m DTF, and yet, here I am.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone soon,” he said, and I didn’t miss his glance at the exposed length of my leg.

“Are you offering to be that someone, Sam?” I asked in a sultry purr, looking at him from beneath my lashes, only half-teasing. I’d always thought Sam was attractive, and even I had to admit that there was some sexual tension between us… and I was finally sexually frustrated enough that I had decided to throw my “don’t sleep with either of the boys” rule out the window.

“Depends,” he answered, smirk tugging at his lips.

“On what?”

“On whether you’d like me to be.”

I laughed, scooting closer to him on the bench. “And if I do want you to be?”

“Well, then I guess I am offering to be that person,” he said, and reached over to place his hand on my thigh, stopping just above my knee. The flirtatious smile dropped from his lips, and he glanced over at me for a second. “Is this okay?”

The fact that he’d asked for consent made me adore him more than I already did, and if I’d had any doubts about sleeping with him, they were gone now. I smiled. “Yeah. As long it’s okay with you, too. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything you don’t wanna do. If you wanna say no, you can. No hard feelings.”

“Honestly, (y/n), I’ve been attracted to you for years, and I’ve thought about you in some less than pure ways before,” he said, slowly sliding his hand up my leg, stopping just beneath the hem of my dress. He winced. “That sounded a lot less creepy in my head.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. All of my thoughts about you haven’t always been entirely pure, either.” I reached over and rubbed my hand across the front of his jeans, and he clutched my thigh as he tensed, hardening beneath my hand.

We pulled into a parking spot in front of my motel room and couldn’t get into it fast enough. As soon as the door was closed, Sam pinned me against it and pressed his mouth to mine, parting my lips with his tongue. I stood on tiptoe to try and wrap my arms around his neck. Noticing my dilemma, he picked me up, strong arms supporting me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kicking off my heels.

He pressed me against the door, the hard angles of his body digging into me, and I twined my fingers through his hair. His hands ran up my thighs, one pushing my dress up around my waist and the other cupping my ass. He trailed open-mouthed kisses across my jaw and down my neck, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot. A husky laugh followed my gasp.  
He turned and carried me over to the bed, dropping me onto it. Slowly, he stripped me of my bra and dress. His hands enveloped my breasts, squeezing gently, and he watched them with a sort of ravenous intensity. “I could spend all night with these.”

He lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth, tongue flicking over the hardened bud, while his free hand kneaded the other. I groaned and slipped my hands into his hair, heat rushing between my legs. He switched to my other breast, sucking gently on the tip, and raised himself up to look down at me. A hand slid down my body and tugged my panties down my legs, and he tossed them over his shoulder. A hungry smile spread across his face as he took me in.

I reached up and started unbuttoning his flannel. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” I mumbled, and pushed it down his shoulders, and he tossed it to the side. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him. Broad shoulders branched into massive arms corded with muscle and tapered to a narrow waist, and smooth skin stretched taut over the toned plane of his stomach, ending in a deep V. Slowly, I dragged my hands down to his jeans and unbuttoned them. He reached between us to tug them off and dropped them onto the floor next to us, and I didn’t know where to look.

“Like what you see?” he teased, and I nodded, forcing myself to look into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me again, one hand sliding between my legs. He twirled his fingers around my clit, swallowing my gasp of pleasure.

He pushed two fingers inside me, pumping them gently in and out, and I broke this kiss as I moaned. His fingers were so thick, and they filled me in a way mine couldn’t. He watched me with hunger in his eyes and sped the pace of his fingers, curling them slightly upwards, and I made noise halfway between a moan and a gasp when he hit my sweet spot. He kissed his way down my body, pausing at my breasts for a moment before continuing on.

His breath fanned over my clit, and I squirmed in anticipation. He kissed the inside of my thighs, nipping the sensitive flesh, and ran his tongue over my lips. I slipped my hands into his hair and bucked my hips upward, and he chuckled before sucking my clit into his mouth, groaning, and the vibrations sent an extra shock of pleasure through my body. He was skilled with his mouth, hitting all the right spots, making my back arch up off the bed. I moved my hips against him, needy moans falling from my lips, and soon I was teetering right on the edge.

“Sam, I’m—Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna fucking… I’m—Oh, God, fuck!” I came with a loud moan, body seizing with pleasure. Sam flung an arm across my hips, holding me down as I rode out my high.

When I came down, I found him still between my legs, eyes dark with arousal. He heaved himself up and drew me into a sloppy kiss, and I reached down to palm him through his boxers. Groaning, he rutted against my hand, and I took that as invitation to reach inside his boxers and take him in my hand.

“I’m gonna make you scream for me,” he whispered, voice rough with arousal, mouth roving over my jawline, as I stroked him slowly. He reached between us to wiggle out of his boxers, tossing them over his shoulder, and guided himself to my entrance. He pushed into me, and I moaned, head falling back. He paused above me, eyes closed in pleasure, as a deep groan rumbled from his throat.

Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.”

“Faster, Sam. Please,” I whimpered, bucking my hips.

“Faster?” he asked, lips pulling upward in a smirk, as he continued to slowly move in me.

I nodded. “Yes, Sam, faster. Please. Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He slammed into me, and the accompanying growl was the most arousing thing I’d heard in my entire life. I let out a long moan, and he set an impossible pace, thrusting into me almost too fast to be human. My hands fisted in his hair as he pounded into me, obscene sounds flying from my mouth,

He slowed back to a teasing pace. “I wanna take you on your hands and knees, baby. Can I?” he whispered against my ear, nipping the lobe as he pulled away.

“Yes,” I said, half-moaning. He pulled out and flipped me over, and I raised myself onto all fours.

“What a view,” he mumbled, and spread me wide, thumbs stroking my slit. My body seized with pleasure as his tongue replaced them, and I moaned loudly, dropping my forehead onto the bed. He dragged his tongue upwards and pressed a kiss to my tail bone. Then he was on his knees behind me, a hand on my hip guiding me onto him. I sank onto his length with a sigh, back arching in pleasure.

“God, you feel so good,” I whispered, and, with a husky laugh, he pulled out and slammed himself forward. I cried out.

He sped up his pace, and I rocked my hips back to meet his thrusts, moaning. His hand traveled around my body to toy with my clit, the other gripping my hip so tightly I’d be bruised in the morning. My hands fisted in the sheets, and I was practically screaming as he pounded into me.

He laid himself over my back, mouth roving over the side of my neck. “Fuck, I can feel you clenching around me. I gotta flip you over. I wanna see you cum.”

He pulled out, and I fell to the side, rolling so I was on my back. A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he slipped back inside me, hands braced on either side of my head. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist, and one of his hands came to grip my thigh. The bottom of his abdomen rubbed against my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my body, and I dug my fingernails into his back as I cried out in ecstasy.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it,” he panted, voice rough. “Cum for me. I wanna see you cum.”

Back arching, I came with a scream so loud it could probably be heard throughout the motel. He moaned above me, whispering something about how I looked, and then he stilled, roaring my name. He collapsed on top of me, burying his face in my neck, and we lay there in a sweaty, sated heap as we caught our breath.

He heaved himself up and fell on his back beside me. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed,” I replied, turning onto my side, body humming with pleasure. “I’m gonna have to get you a medal or something. That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Really now?” He turned his head to look at me, smug smirk on his face.

“Oh, stop looking so smug,” I said, gently smacking his chest. “Maybe the reason it was so good was because I was sexually frustrated.”

I was teasing, of course; Sam knew his way around a woman’s body, and my sexual frustration had had nothing to do with it.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to try again when you’re not so frustrated.” He turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

“I guess we will.” I smiled, biting my lip. I flopped onto my stomach and stretched my limbs out, groaning. “I’m gonna be so sore in the morning.”

“Yeah, I tend to have that effect.” He gently ran a hand over my back, and I buried my face in the pillow, drawing the sheet up to my waist. The bed shifted as he moved to hover above me, pressing gentle kisses to my back.

I groaned and lifted my head. “Sam, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled, but I could feel him smirk again my skin.

“I don’t believe you,” I said, titling my head back to look at him.

“That’s your problem, then,” he replied, finally reaching my neck. He gently nipped the place where my neck met my shoulder, kissing it in apology.

“You cannot possibly be ready to go again.”

His hand caressed my back, stopping over the curve of my ass. “Mmmm, but it won’t take me long to get there. Especially if I get to spend some time with my head between your legs.”

With a groan, I flipped over to face him. “You are devious.”

“Are you complaining?” he asked with a smirk, eyebrow raised.

“No,” I answered, and kissed him. “Now put your money where your mouth is.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
